1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, and more particularly to a water faucet having different output effects, thereby enhancing the versatility of the water faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water faucet mixes the cold water from the cold water pipe and the hot water from the hot water pipe, so that the mixed water flowing outward from the mixed water faucet has a proper temperature. However, the conventional water faucet is only available an upright water outlet pipe or a horizontal water outlet pipe, so that the conventional water faucet only has a single water output way, thereby limiting the versatility of the water faucet.